One in a Million
by Pushmipullu
Summary: Felix learns about the man whose place he took in Calhoun's life. ((Now a three shot or a four shot.))
1. Chapter 1

Even though Felix had been inside the enormous spaceship his wife called home many times, he was always amazed by its size. Endlessly winding metallic pipes stretched on forever as they towered over his head. The grated floors clinked and clanked with each step Felix took, making him feel a bit uneasy. The ship seemed like an endless maze of corridors and dimly lit passageways that were difficult to maneuver, giving the place a cold, harsh ambiance.

Felix noted how different the ship was from his own home, the roomy, brightly lit penthouse which was located back in his game. There, he was surrounded by the warmth of friends and the feel of relaxation. But Calhoun enjoyed the dark hallways and grated floors of her own game, and if that was what she preferred, Felix felt more than happy to accommodate her.

Felix's thoughts quickly turned to more pleasant things, namely what he was about to do that night. He and Tamora were going to have a romantic dinner at Tapper's, in celebration of their belated second anniversary. Though the prospect of dinner might seem a bit boring to outsiders, for Felix it was a perfect excuse to stare into the eyes of his wonderful bride...his 'dynamite gal'.

Just as he was thinking these wonderful thoughts, Felix was interrupted when a heavily armored soldier suddenly rounded the corner of the hallway. He probably would have run Felix over if the miniscule handyman hadn't braced himself up against the wall in the nick of time.

"Whoa, there!" said Felix as the running soldier suddenly halted to catch his breath. "What's the hurry?"

"Target practice," the soldier said, panting. "That's the hurry. An emergency session. Sargent's orders."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Where is Tam-I mean, Sargent Calhoun, anyway, if I may ask?"

The tired soldier slowly turned around to face Felix, who noted that he was glaring somewhat.

"I'd go back to my game, if I were you," he said in an ominous tone. "The Sargent doesn't like being bugged during a training session. She might hurt you, little guy."

"Felix, sir," Felix corrected. "And since she's my wife; I can probably handle whatever she throws at me. Thanks for your advice, though."

Felix turned his back to the soldier and was about to continue down the hallway, when he felt a large gloved hand rest on his shoulder. Obviously, the soldier had something else to say.

"Don't think you're so special just because she likes you, buddy," he hissed into Felix's ear. "This is a war zone...and you might get hurt."

Felix gulped slightly. The hand on his shoulder tightened, pleased that it had gotten him to show fear.

"You're outta l-line...solider," Felix stammered quietly.

"Look at yourself," whispered the soldier. "A trembling, nervous pip-squeak. You think you know what war is? You think you know real pain? We risk our lives for this planet's safety every day, and you? You fix broken windows..."

Felix's eyes narrowed. Breaking free of the soldier's grasp, he whirled around to face him.

"I ought to report you to Sargent Calhoun...In fact, I think I will," he said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

"Green!" shouted a voice. "Your can play with your dolls _after_ practice! Get your rear to the station, on the double!"

Felix breathed a sigh of relief as Calhoun's booming voice echoed down the hallway. He was in no mood for a confrontation with the soldier; mostly because he was afraid he wouldn't come out alive. The Sargent herself soon made an appearance at the end of the hallway, wearing an expression on her face that could kill person if looks were able to do that. Grumbling, the disgruntled army man slowly turned to face her, and, making a mock salute, marched right down the hallway in the direction of the station.

Calhoun's gaze fell upon Felix, and her expression softened. She began to walk towards him, and he towards her, until they were standing about a foot away from each other. Then, the Sargent knelt down in front of her beau, and the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

Felix broke away from the kiss and looked lovingly into Calhoun's eyes. "How was your day, darlin'?" he asked.

The Sargent sighed. "Same ol', same, ol'," she mused. "Squishing sex-crazed insects while trying to deal with idiot rookies like Green. He wasn't bugging you, was he?"

"_Now's my chance,_" thought Felix. "_I'll snitch on him, and he won't bug me again._"

"Oh, of course not..." Felix said, forcing a smile. "He was just telling me...something about emergency target practice?"

"Oh, that." said Calhoun.

Slowly, she stood back up, keeping her gaze fixed on Felix.

"Long story short, our dinner date might have to wait a bit," she said. "I can't explain, but it's very important that I get the troops to do this."

"Why not?" asked Felix. "You can trust me, I won't tell a soul."

Frowning, Calhoun turned to face the other end of the hall, motioning for Felix to follow her, which he did. The two of them walked down the long hallway until they came to the front of a big, glowing door.

"It's classified," Calhoun said as she pushed a few buttons on a keypad that was attached to the door. "I'm sorry, Felix, but since you're not an official member of the special forces, I'm not allowed to share top secret information with you."

The doorway slid open, and Calhoun entered the room, with Felix obediently at her side. Its interior was brightly lit with artificial sunlight, and unlike the rest of the ship, the room seemed very calm and peaceful. The walls were lined with red and tan colored couches, which were covered in a very thin, silky cloth. Wooden coffee tables were situated in front of the couches, and on each table sat a single vase of artificial flowers. At the end of the room was a flickering fireplace, and although the warmth it gave off felt very real, it too was artificial.

"This room doesn't get used a lot," said Calhoun. "You can stay here until the practice is over, or you can go back to your game. Your call."

Felix gazed around the room in awe. He never suspected that such an intimidating ship could hold such a nice room.

"I'd like to stay here, if that's all right," he said.

Calhoun rolled her eyes. "Of course it's alright."

Felix turned and smiled at his wife, then proceeded to walk over to the closest couch and, with minimal difficulty, hopped onto it. He gave Calhoun a thumbs up. She responded by nodding her head and smiling.

"See you in an hour, Fix-it," said the Sargent, before exiting through the entrance.

As the door slid shut, Felix let out a sigh. He removed his hat and set it on the table in front of him, making sure it wouldn't slide off. He then proceeded to remove his boots and sat them on the floor. Finally, Felix swung his legs up onto the couch, and leaned back against a pillow, feeling both at peace and relaxed.

As Felix lay in this position, he began to think about what Green had said to him in the hallway.

"_We risk our lives for this planet's safety every day, and you? You fix broken windows..._"

Although the words were merely jealous gestures, the still stung, and they troubled Felix. Back home, he was called a hero for merely repairing the windows that had been broken by Ralph. But in Hero's Duty, the soldiers protected the planet from alien attacks, risking life and limb every day of their lives. They were from a new, modern game, where you actually had to work for your medal, and your respect. Gone was the hero of old who was patted on the back for the simplest of tasks.

Felix closed his eyes tightly. He had to stop thinking like this. He couldn't let Green's words get to him.

"_I'm a good hero, I know I am. People still play Fix-it Felix Jr._ _right? Tamora still loves me..."_

But did she? Did Calhoun really consider him to be a good hero? Felix forced these thoughts to the back of his mind, and rolled over on his side, facing the door. As he did, he felt something sharp poke into his back. Felix sat up on the couch, puzzled by the sudden pain. What could be in the couch that was so sharp? Carefully, he reached between the cushions and extracted an odd, wafer-thin device.

The device was blue and covered in a sort of coding language. It was translucent, so Felix could see his hand through it. The object was square and seemed to be made of some sort of plastic, but otherwise it was uniform throughout. The only thing that seemed a bit out of place was an odd, blue button on the one of the sides.

"_Should I press it?"_ though Felix. _"Or will it activate something I can't control?"_

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Felix tapped the button. Instantly, a blue, rectangular hologram appeared hovering above the object. On it were the words:

Facial Identification in Progress. Please Stand By.

Felix stared at the screen. Facial identification? Was it scanning his face? The screen flickered and glitched; it seemed to be confused. Finally, the hologram stopped moving, and new words appeared, in green;

Access Granted

"Welcome, Doctor Scott," the device said in a robotic tone.

A pair of images began to appear on the screen. One was seemed to be a blue print of some sort of weapon, another seemed to be an image of a cassette tape. The two images bounced around the screen before coming to a complete stop in the center. Words began appearing under the images. Under the blueprint was the word "Photographs," and under the cassette tape was the word "Recordings."

Felix was shocked. Obviously, he had somehow gained access to someone's personal belongings. His first instinct was to push the button again, hopefully, that would turn the device off, but at the same time, Felix's curiosity was overwhelming. He reached forward with a gloved finger and touched the picture titled "Recordings." The picture vanished, and a bunch of others appeared in its place.

All of the photos had one thing in common. A handsome, dark haired man was present in all of them, and Felix noticed he was wearing armor that seemed very similar to Calhoun's. He reached out again and touched one of the pictures, wondering what would happen. The picture began to move, and Felix quickly realized that it was, in fact, a video.

"Well, hello again!" said the smiling man. "Big news today. Yours truly is now an official member of the Space Marines. Get a load of this fancy new outfit."

He raised his hands up into the air, so the camera could get a better look.

"Tammy's pleased, of course. I'm takin' that gal out for a special celebratory dinner tonight. If only the lab boys could see me now..."

His voice faltered. Felix continued to stare in awe.

"Anyway, that's the big news for today. Maybe I'll make a longer video when I have more time."

The video came to a halt, but instead of staying still like Felix had hoped, it switched to another one. But this video was different. It appeared to be taken from a security camera of some sorts, as the footage seemed blurry and sketchy.

A number of bugs appeared of the screen, crawling and clattering as they did so. One bug seemed to notice the camera, and lunged toward it. Felix nearly dropped the device in fear, but held onto it as the bug cracked the screen to pieces. Suddenly gunshots were heard, and the same man from the previous video appeared in the midst of the bug squad. With lightening speed, he shot at the bugs, dodging their attacks and damaging them masterfully. Finally, he came to a complete stop, and a few moments later, an enormous blast of energy shot from his gun, disintegrating every bug on the screen.

"Alright!" the man shouted. "Turn on the beacon! We're clear here!"

A blue light illuminated the screen, obviously the beacon going up. Then, something new happened; Sargent Calhoun approached the man from the side of the screen. Putting her hands on her hips, she laughed and said,

"Nice new moves you got there, Brad, but you could have at least told me you had 'em."

"Oh, I got 'em from the best Sargent around," said Brad, jokingly. "You could have figured that out, at least."

The two of them approached each other until they were standing a foot apart from one another. Then, Brad leaned in, and gave Calhoun a kiss on the cheek.

Felix gaped. So _this _was Tamora's doomed fiancee! He had heard about this man, but other then the fact Brad was dead, Felix knew nothing. He began to scroll through the videos, listening carefully to each one, and soon discovered the truth. Brad Scott had been one of the scientists who created the bugs. He was the one who invented most of the Space Marine's weapons, as well as the inventor of the beacon. But above all, he was the man who had originally stolen Calhoun's heart.

As Felix viewed video after video, he began to feel a strange sensation. It wasn't jealousy, or malice, but a sense of enlightenment. He was glad that he was learning about this man, who apparently had done great things for Hero's Duty. Felix knew why Calhoun had fallen in love with him. He was the embodiment of a hero; everything that one should be...

And then, Felix's enlightening feeling turned sour. He felt absolutely awful. Here was a man, tall, handsome, intelligent, brave, and romantic. He had been snatched from Calhoun's life, only to be replaced by Felix himself. But what in the world did Calhoun see in him? He wasn't particularly brave, his intelligence was limited to repairing buildings, and he definitely wasn't tall.

Finally, Felix came to the last video in the bunch. This one had no video, it was audio only. He could hear the sounds of silverware clanking in the background; it seemed that it had been recorded in a restaurant of some sort. Brad's voice came first.

"You know, Tammy? I was wondering something."

"Hmm?" said Calhoun

"Why did you fall for me, of all people? I mean, come on, a dorky scientist and a tough as nails army Sargent? Sounds a bit odd, don't you think?"

Calhoun laughed. "Oh, Brad," she said, "You're one in a million."

"Does that mean I'm special?" said Brad softly.

There was silence for a few seconds, but Felix was pretty sure he knew what was going on.

"So, there aren't any other fish in the sea you'd ever consider going for, dynamite gal?" came Brad's voice.

"No one could ever take your place, Brad," said Calhoun. "Not in a million years."

Suddenly, the door to the room began to slide open. Felix pushed the button on the device, turning the screen off. He managed to push it back between the couch cushions just as Calhoun stepped into the room. Felix looked up at her and tried to smile, but he was obviously feeling a lot of pain.

"I see you made yourself comfortable?" said Calhoun.

"Oh. Yes," said Felix, hastily putting on his boots and hat. "Look, Tamora, I have to talk to you..."

"I'm all ears," said the Sargent.

Felix stood up slowly and walked over to where Calhoun was standing. He twiddled his thumbs nervously and stared at the ground, trying desperately to find the right words. But the words wouldn't come, the guilt and the pain he felt was too great.

"Look...um...I just remembered that I promised the Nicelanders I would...do them a favor tonight," he said slowly. "Sooo...maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Are you feeling alright?" said Calhoun, looking down at him with worry on her face.

"I feel fine," said Felix. "I just...I just need to go."

"Alright, then," said Calhoun. "I guess I'll show you the way out? Or can you find your way by yourself?"

"I can find my way," said Felix.

He walked out the door and into the hallway, his shoulders sagged and face downcast. His worst fears had been confirmed. He had invaded Calhoun's private life, a life he should have never been part of in the first place. They were just too different. Felix could never hope to rise to the standards set by Brad Scott, it just wasn't in his programming. But even if he could do all the things Hero's Duty required of him, Felix would never be able to replace to doomed scientist. For he was truly one in a million.

"Felix?"

Felix turned around, only to look up into the face of the woman he loved. Their eyes locked, and then Calhoun swept him up into one last passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight had come. Tapper's game was beginning to fill with thirsty customers, most of them villains. This meant that soon, Tapper would have his hands full with demands for drinks and food, as well as the occasional request to have someone or other thrown out of the bar. The bad guys who came to the game around this time weren't usually mean or bad-tempered, but their table manners left something to be desired, and, occasionally, tempers would flare. But it was hard for a hero to keep a lid on their feelings at the end of the day, and even harder for a bad guy.

Q*bert was thinking about these things as he stood outside the entrance to the famous bar. Acting on a previous suggestion from Ralph, he was about to enter the game and buy a drink in order to practice his English. Now, Q*bert didn't really have a need to learn English; after all, he had gotten along fine using his own language for many years. But the orange fellow was looking to branch out in the gaming world, and in order to make a decent impression, he he decided that had to at least speak a little bit of the common language.

Taking a deep breath, the miniature hero entered through the archway. Upon taking a few steps in, he noticed a bunch of rather tough-looking characters sitting on the tram. It looked to Q*bert as though they could squish him with one well-aimed punch, but he swallowed his fear and took a seat next to a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man. The tram scooted to a start, and was soon on its way towards the bar.

Upon arriving, Q*bert waited for a few moments for the tougher characters to make their way inside before hesitantly following behind them. Although the tables in the bar were much higher than him, the little orange fellow could tell by the noise level in the room that the bar was packed. He decided that he'd better take his seat quickly, before it was taken. Q*bert hopped up onto a bar seat and waited patiently for Tapper to get to him.

As Q*bert sat on the stool, he suddenly became aware of a familiar presence. Turning his head, Q*bert look to his left and was surprised to see Felix, of all people, sitting one stool apart from him, holding a glass of some unknown beverage in a gloved hand. The little orange fellow was quite taken aback at this, for Felix rarely came to Tapper's, even during less busy times. Q*bert quickly hopped over to the next seat, so he was seated right next to the sorrowful handyman.

"&^)# ?," said Q*bert; which meant, "Felix?"

Felix looked up from his drink to face Q*bert, who noted that his face seemed a bit puffy and red.

"Oh, hello, Q*bert," he said. "What brings you here?"

_"I was just about to ask you the same thing," _Q*bert replied. _"Did something happen?"_

"Nothing happened," Felix said, monotonously.

_"Oh, come on,"_ Q*bert said. _"You expect me to believe that you just decided to come here at the busiest time of night? Something's wrong, and I'd like to know what it is."_

Felix sighed. He then looked around the room to make sure that no one was watching them or trying to listen in on their conversation. Feeling satisfied, he leaned towards Q*bert and said, in the little fellow's native language,

_"I learned about Tamora's former beau. Long story short...he's a much better hero than me. I'm not even sure if Tamora really loves me..."_

_ "Of course she loves you," _said Q*bert. _"She wouldn't have married you if she didn't."_

"That's not really what I mean," sighed Felix. "Does she love me because she admires me? Or does she love me just because I'm nice to her?"

_"It dosen't matter. Point is, she loves you, and you are currently married to the hottest woman in the arcade."_

Felix turned away from Q*bert and took another sip of his drink. He winced slightly at its awful taste, but it made him feel better, so he didn't mind much.

_"Think about it, Felix," _said Q*bert, _"You're getting yourself all worked up over nothing. You live in the lap of luxury. The nicelanders practically worship you, you live in a wonderful house, and you're married to the love of your life. What more could you possibly want?" _

Felix placed his elbow on the table, and reclined his chin on his hand.

"I don't know. Peace of mind I guess. I wish I knew that people liked me for what I did more than for how I act..."

And then another thought came to the handyman's mind. Two years ago, Ralph had game-jumped to Hero's Duty, setting off a chain of events that eventually led to Felix's marriage and Q*bert getting a home. Despite his recklessness, Ralph had made himself look like a true, Hero's Duty worthy, hero. Had he not made Vanelope princess of the game that once cursed her? Or taken in the homeless characters when nobody else would? These were all things that only good guys, like Felix, were said to do, yet Ralph, a bad guy, was responsible for them. Why hadn't Felix helped out his friend or those homeless characters? Wasn't that what heroes did? But no, it took thirty years and pushing Ralph past the breaking point for something to be done.

Felix suddenly pounded his fist on the counter, surprising Q*bert and making him jump slightly. Tapper, who was serving drinks at a different table, seemed to notice Q*bert for the first time. Quickly, the bartender walked over to their counter, an empty mug in hand.

"Why, hello there, Q*bert," he said. "Never thought I'd see you in here. What can I get you?"

Q*bert coughed, prepared to speak his best English. Felix looked up from the table to see how he would do.

"Order a to like wine berry sweet," said Q*bert, proudly.

Tapper scratched his head, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Could you say that again?"

"Order. A. To. Like. Wine. Berry. Sweet," Q*bert repeated, this time in a slower tone.

Tapper shrugged and turned to Felix. "I'm sorry, do you know what he's trying to say?"

"He'd like to order a Sweet Berry wine," Felix said, looking back down at the table.

"Ah," said Tapper, turning back to Q*bert. "Sorry, friend. Afraid I don't carry that brand anymore. Haven't carried it since '89, actually."

Q*bert raised an eyebrow. Obviously he hadn't been to Tapper's for many years, and wasn't quite up to speed on what was being served there.

"Beer, Root?" he asked.

"Root Beer? Oh sure, I got plenty of that. Just a sec," said Tapper.

The bartender rushed to the end of the counter where a large, tapped barrel was situated. After filling the mug to the top, he returned to the counter and slid it down towards Q*bert.

"Enjoy," said Tapper, before moving on to the next customer.

After looking at the mug from several angles, the little orange fellow decided that the best way to drink from the glass was to stick his nose right into it, which he proceeded to do, slurping noisily as he went. Felix continued to stare at the table, taking a sip from his drink every now and then. After a time, Q*bert pulled his nose from the mug and turned to face his friend.

_"Look, Felix," _he said. _"If you want my advice, I suggest you go home and take a nap or something. The only way you're gonna feel better is if you calm down and force yourself to stop thinking about this stuff..."_

Felix sighed heavily, pushing his mug away from him.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," he said to Q*bert. "If-"

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering and chairs being pushed around filled the air. Felix and Q*bert turned to look, and saw two men in muscle shirts grappling on the counter directly behind them. The two men seemed intent on killing each other, or at the very least, seriously injuring one another. Q*bert hopped from his stool onto the ground, ready to move out of the way if need be. But Felix, being tipsy and feeling rather lightheaded, stayed still. The two men kicked, punched and bit at each other, and most of the bar hooted and hollered in encouragement. Suddenly, one of the men seemed to gain the upper hand. He swung his arm backwards towards the wall before delivering a powerful punch to the face of his helpless adversary. The beaten man was thrown across the room, knocking Felix from his stool and onto the ground, where the two of them lay still.

The man who had been punched slowly rose from the floor, ready to attack again. He raised his fists, and the other man raised his own. But before either of them could throw a punch, a taller, even more muscular man, stepped between them.

"You try to fight one more time," he threatened. "and you will answer to Zangief!"

The men, who were too stunned to speak, slowly relaxed their arms and their bodies. A flustered Tapper rushed to the front of the room, fuming with rage.

"Alright, you two!" he shouted. "You guys wanna fight? You can do it _outside, and not in my bar. _GET OUT_!_ And if I _ever_ see either of you in my game again, you'll both be having a nice long talk with the surge protector!"

The two men growled and muttered a few choice words, but being in no mood for a fight with Zangief, they slowly, and reluctantly, pushed passed Q*bert and exited through the door. Q*bert, seeing that they were finally gone, rushed over to Felix, who was sitting up on the floor, rubbing his forehead, while being attended to by Tapper.

"Are you alright?" said the bartender.

Felix groaned as the pain crawled through his forehead.

"Quite a bump you have there," said Zangief, who was bending down, taking a closer look.

Felix took his hand from his forehead and reached down towards his tool belt for his hammer. Extracting it from its usual place, Felix tapped the golden hammer to his forehead. Instantly, the bump vanished, and Felix suddenly felt a lot better than he had before having the drink.

Tapper didn't seem at all surprised by this, and went over to the opposite counter to pour another drink, feeling confidant that Felix would be okay. As the now sober handyman slowly got to his feet, he found himself thanking his mysterious savior.

"It was no trouble," said Zangief. "Say, are you Fix-it Felix Jr.?"

"That's me," said Felix, returning to his stool in front of the counter. Zangief sat down next to him, leaving Q*bert to sit on the floor, looking up at the two of them with a worried look on his face.

"From Ralph's game?"

"Yes," said Felix.

"Ah," Zangief said, smiling slightly. "I am Zangief, friend of Ralph."

Felix seemed a bit confused by this, but extended his hand for Zangief to shake, which he did, rather firmly.

"I've heard of you," Felix said.

"I suspect you have," said Zangief, chuckling. "But I must ask, what is good guy like you doing at bar when it is bad guy time?"

Felix frowned in an embarrassed manner and began to twiddle his thumbs. He suddenly felt like leaving.

"I...I honestly don't know," he said at last. "Must have, er, taken a wrong turn somewhere. I should be going now..."

"What is hurry?" said Zangief. "You can stay a bit longer. Zangief won't let bad guys bug you."

"I...well...have a date," Felix said uncomfortably.

"Date?" said Zangief. "Oh, with the Sergeant."

Zangief smiled a bit and chuckled.

"I will not keep you then," he said. "May we meet again?"

Felix nodded uncomfortably. Thankful for Zangief's release, he hopped off the stool onto the floor. Q*bert came to his side, and together, the two of them made their way towards the door. It had been a long night for both of them, and they were eager to get home as soon as possible.

"You go on ahead, Q*bert," Felix said as soon as they had reached the station. "I'll be along in a bit."

Q*bert looked up at Felix a let out a sigh of sympathy. Although he didn't know what Felix was thinking, he could feel the poor hero's pain.

"_Take care of yourself, Felix," _he said. _"And don't let this whole hero thing bug you too much. You might start something you can't control."_

_ "I will," _said Felix.

Giving his friend one last look, the orange fellow turned around and headed toward the entrance to Fix-it Felix Jr.

As soon as Q*bert was out of sight, Felix took a seat on one of the several chairs that were laid out in rows all along the station. Placing his head in his hands, he began to think. He wondered how Brad Scott would have dealt with the fight in the bar. He probably would have been able to stop the fight easily. Felix sighed. There were some people in the world who could be heroic without really even trying, like Scott, and some who weren't really meant to be heroic but became a hero anyway, like Ralph. But where did Felix fit in?

_"If only there was some way," _Felix thought. _"Some way that I could prove to myself and my wife that I could be a good hero...one who Brad Scott would be proud of..."_

But what could he do? Game jump like Ralph? Stumble into chaos? No, it was impossible. The only way he could prove himself was if-

Then, Felix had a thought. He didn't need to solve a crisis to prove himself to be worthy of Calhoun. Why not learn how to fire a gun? To fight a Cybug? To do the things Scott had done, and that his wife was currently doing? After all, ever since their marriage, they were both technically part of each others games. Though Calhoun's skills would be useless to Felix in his game, they would give him the peace of mind he so desperately needed. Felix would be able to prove to himself, once and for all, that he was worthy to be the husband of a Hero's Duty sergeant.

Quickly, the handyman rose from his seat and strode off, with a spring in his step, towards Hero's Duty. He was going to make things right, not matter the cost.


End file.
